


Hunk's Endeavors at the Grocery Store

by Vitaminplance



Series: Growing Rose [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hunk trying to be the best uncle, Plance Family, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: Hunk is preparing a get-together dinner for his fellow former paladins and Rose decides to join him at his trip to the grocery store.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Growing Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hunk's Endeavors at the Grocery Store

They were greeted with bright grocery store lights and their eyes adjusted from the cloudy day they had just come from. Rose was carefully put into the cart, so that Hunk could keep a close eye on her. He was both equally excited and nervous to share his shopping trip with Rose. Hunk realized he had been blessed with the opportunity to teach her all about different spices and how they can work together, even teach about how to choose the perfect fruit and vegetables. Unfortunately, as usual, his brain went through all the ways this trip could go horribly wrong. What if someone snatched Rose when he's not looking or she accidently knocks over something glass and she got cut or-

The point was that Pidge would never forgive him if anything happened to her little flower and a mad Pidge was truly terrifying experience. Also, Hunk had never seen Lance completely enraged and to be honest he never wanted to. Furthermore, Hunk would never forgive _himself_ if anything happened to Rose. 

"Do you want the list Uncle Hunk?" Rose asked innocently, unaware of the mini meltdown Hunk was having.

"Oh, yes that will be very helpful, thank you." Hunk took the list from her small hands and read his large, blocky handwriting.

"Okay, so we first need to get the lasagna noodles." He pushed the cart to the correct aile and began planning out the rest of his shopping trip.

Hunk was making a get-together dinner for the his fellow former paladins. He chose to make lasagna because that was the first meal they ate together when the paladins first got back on Earth. Hunk was on the phone with Pidge explaining his dinner plans when Rose overheard the conversation. She loudly proclaimed that she wanted to go with her Uncle Hunk and see how he made his yummy food. Rose reminded him of Lance with her bold enthusiasm.

Other times Rose reminded him of Pidge because of her eagerness to learn about everything around her. Hunk watched as her eyes took in all the details of the store around her. She picked up the lasagna noodles that were in the cart and attempted to read the box. Hunk betted that within a year she would have a pretty good grasp at reading because of Pidge's diligent inforcing of the activity. 

Hunk was in the produce section when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Lance's name on the screen. As soon as he answered, Lance's boisterous voice was blasted through his poor ear.

"Hey there pal! How is everything going?"

"Pretty good, I've gotten most of the stuff that I needed." Hunk replied, placing onions into the offered plastic bag and into the cart.

"Do you think you can grab a couple things for me while you're there? I'll pay you back for the stuff." Lance asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Sure thing buddy, what do you need?"

"Can you get the ingredients for peanut butter cookies? I want to surprise Pidge and Rose with them." 

"Peanut butter cookies!" Rose exclaimed, able to hear her father even though he wasn't on speaker phone.

"The surprise is ruined for Rose, but yeah I'll get the ingredients for you." Hunk chuckled.

"Oh well, thanks anyway!" They said their goodbyes and Hunk created a mental checklist in his head for what he needed for the cookies. 

"What do we need next?" Rose inquired.

"The last thing I need for the dinner are the tomatoes. Now choosing the perfect tomato is an art form." Hunk explained, pushing the cart to where the tomatoes were.

Rose was an attentive listener Hunk learned. He explained the in and outs of this produce art form and she seemed to be taking in all the information. She asked her own questions to get a better understanding of the topic and said that she was going to tell her mommy all about it when they got home. Hunk's heart was warmed that Rose took such an interest in something that he held dear. 

Ten minutes later they had acquired everything they needed and were in the checkout line. Rose's curious eyes scanned the goodies that were offered in the line and her hazel eyes latched onto one particular bag. Chocolate covered pretzels. She quickly turned her head towards Hunk and got her best puppy dog eyes activated.

"Uncle Hunk." Rose's sweet voice said.

"Yes Rose?" Hunk asked back, placing the last of the items on the little conveyer belt. Once he made eye contact with her it was game over. Lance must have taught her the puppy dog eyes trick Hunk thought to himself. Rose was pointing her finger at the bag of chocolate covered pretzels and her bottom lip was slightly jutting out.

"May I have those please?" she asked and she knew by the look on Hunk's face that she had already won.

Hunk could never really say no to things. Especially Rose's sweet face. "Of course you can have them!" Hopefully her parents were okay with the afternoon snack.

The duo successfully made it to the car and put the groceries in the trunk of Hunk's car. Hunk buckled Rose up in the booster seat in the back and then got situated in his seat. Before he could start the car his phone rang once again. This time it was Pidge calling him.

"Hey there Hunk! How are you and Rose doing?" Pidge asked.

"We're doing great! We finished our shopping trip and we are about to head home." 

"Well Shiro is already here, early as usual, and Keith texted me that he is bringing Kosmo with him. Also Lance has his stupid smirk on, so I know he's planning something. Let's just hope no one gets accidently hurt from it." Pidge rambled.

Hunk laughed at Pidge's normal rambling and assured her that Lance wasn't going to wreak havoc. 

"Alrighty then, tell Rose that I love her and that I can't wait to hear about what she learned today." Pidge requested.

"Will do, see you later." With that Hunk started the car and made his way too Pidge and Lance's house.

~

The Mcclain-Holt household was bustling with activities. Lance was having an arm wrestling competition with Keith, Pidge was happily eating the peanut butter cookies Lance made her, Allura was playing with Kosmo, and Shiro was patiently listening to Coran's wacky stories. He didn't know how much patience he had left. In the kitchen Hunk was making the lasagna with Rose as his wonderful sous-chef. 

"Another point for Keith." Pidge snickered, as Keith just won another round.

"I'm your husband! You're supposed to be on my side!" Lance whined, distressed that his own wife was betraying him.

"Just because you are my husband and you're using your puppy dog eyes against me, does not mean I'm going to give you a sympathy point." Pidge casually replied.

Lance pouted. Keith smiled.

Pidge gave Lance a small kiss on his pointy nose and went to check on the two chefs in the kitchen.

~ 

The dinner went pretty smoothly, with Lance only knocking down one thing. Hopefully the wine didn't stain on Keith's pants. Hunk couldn't wait to take Rose grocery shopping again. Maybe next time they could make pizza together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The red wine did in fact stain Keith's pants. Whoops.


End file.
